You Know You Want It, Tsuna
by Ravenski
Summary: Reborn decides to have a little competition, with Tsuna being the prize. TsunaXReborn/Hibari/Gokudera/Yamamoto/Mukuro


_"You know you want it… Tsuna…"_

"Ah… Kyoko-chan…" Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes gently opened, after being mesmerized beautifully by his dream… and then…  
"Tsuna!" One kick was all it took, and Tsuna was "fully" awake. He rubbed the now-bruised cheek on his youthful face, and sighed. He looked forward, shocked at what he saw before him, somewhat.  
"R-Reborn!" The fifteen year-old tilted his hat at his home student, glaring at he with a smirk.  
"Hn… Tsuna, you're gonna be late…"  
"Late? For what?"  
_Kick BAM!_  
"AH!"  
"What kind of a question was that?", retorted Reborn to his quite despaired pupil. With hands on hips and a look of condemnation, Reborn spoke once more to Tsuna, saying, "It's the first day of school, your final year. Make it count, No-Good Tsuna!"  
"Hey!", exclaimed Tsuna, exasperated at his tutor. He had not heard that name in a long time. It was kind of… nostalgic. He smiled, quietly to himself. Reborn, in turn, was not pleased. He kicked Tsuna again, causing his student to rise from his bed immediately, and refrain from further conversation.

A few minutes later, Tsuna, fully dressed in his Namimori uniform, walked down the stairs to the kitchen in haste, with Reborn following him. Nana, noticing him, waved happily at her son, smiling.  
"Good morning, Dear! Did you have a good night's sleep?"  
"Sleep… yeah…", thought Tsuna, drooling slightly at the thought of his dream. Reborn, reading his pupil's thoughts, tilted his hat, concealing his eyes, and frowned.  
"Mama, Tsuna won't be joining us for breakfast this morning." Tsuna suddenly became attentive.  
"Eh?!"  
"Oh, that's fine. You take such good care of Tsuna, Reborn, I know it is only for the best of intentions!", said Nana with a smile. Reborn grinned.  
"Yeah… I know just what is right for Tsuna." Tsuna frowned, knowing this to be an understatement. Nana grabbed a handful of kitchen rags, and walked out of the room and up the stairs, waving to Tsuna.  
"Have a good day, Tsuna!" Reborn and Tsuna waved at Nana as she walked away. Of course for Tsuna, this meant immediate despair, as Reborn- now realizing the prerogative- turned to Tsuna, smirking evilly. Tsuna, in response, backed up into the front door, holding his hands out in from of him.  
"R-Reborn! Why are you looking at me like that… again!?"  
"Hn, Tsuna… you know I haven't completed your training…"  
"Yeah, but… I'm… not sure what you mean by that…", said Tsuna, hitting the front door with his back. Reborn, after approaching him completely, grabbed Tsuna's shoulders firmly.  
"Tsuna, if you don't come to me now, you will experience ultimate pain."  
"Pain!? Eh!? You already kicked me three times in the last hour!"  
"Hn… you know I wouldn't hurt you if you listened to me…", said Reborn, whispering into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna became blank-faced.  
"Just… no…"  
"Hn… okay!" Reborn immediately threw Tsuna into the door, but, instead of only feeling the door hit his back, Tsuna felt the door open, quickly slamming his entire body into the wall.  
"SUP, JUDAIME!", exclaimed Gokudera Hayato, planting his fist in the air and smiling.  
"Ha, ha! Hey, Tsuna!", laughed Yamamoto Takeshi behind him. Tsuna, now realizing Reborn had been a smart ass the entire time, creeped out from behind the front door, waving one weary hand at his friends.  
"G-G-Gokudera! Yamamoto!"  
"Hn…", said Reborn, tilting his hat once more. "You better be off to school… Tsuna…"  
"R-Right!", responded Tsuna, looking at Reborn. He walked towards his friends, and they were off.

"_God… I hope he doesn't show up this year…_", thought Tsuna, as he, Hayato, and Takeshi walked to school. He did not want to deal with, "his" embarrassing antics again. It was the last thing he needed, or wanted, today. Gokudera glanced at his friend, feeling a usual warmness inside. He looked forward with determination.  
"_Yes… today is the day I'm gonna confess to Judaime… I have admired him for too long! Holding back will only mean that some random moron of a girl will ask him to be hers! No… NO…_" Gokudera looked at Tsuna once more. _"HE SHALL BE MINE!_"  
"Hey Tsuna, do you like baseball? Maybe you could come to one of my games, and afterwards, you can join me at my old man's for sushi!" Gokudera was enraged.  
"AH, DID YOU BASEBALL NUT JUST ASK JUDAIME ON A DATE!?"  
"Yeah. Ha, ha! I kinda like Tsuna! He's cute!" Both Tsuna and Gokudera gave Yamamoto a look of utter disturbance. Tsuna knew Gokudera would only respond with violence, so he immediately took action himself.  
"T-T-Thanks, Yamamoto, but I don't think I would make a good boyfriend…"  
"NONESENSE!" Yamamoto and Tsuna glanced at the out-spoken Gokudera. He responded with scuffling feet and hands in his pockets, looking down.  
"I… mean... anyone would be lucky to have you as their own… J-J-Judaime…"  
"Ha, ha! Then why not me?", said Yamamoto, putting his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, grinning. "I'm a faithful companion, and I like you a lot!"  
"_Don't… push me… Baseball Nut…_", thought Gokudera, trying desperately to control his anger. Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto's hand, eagerly wishing to not be in this situation.  
"Yamamoto, it would be fun, but I'm really…"  
"H-E-E-E-Y!"  
"Umph!" Tsuna, utterly shocked, was now in direct eye contact with the man he feared- Rokudo Mukuro. He had been pushed from Yamamoto's grasp, and fell onto the hard concrete surface of the pedestrian street. Gokudera and Yamamoto, too, were equally shocked.  
"Get… off of… me!"  
"Oh, my lovely Tsunayoshi! I know this isn't the time and place…"  
"It certainly is not!", exclaimed Gokudera, but he was ignored.  
"But, I couldn't resist the urge any longer! Come at me, Tsunayoshi! Come at me!"  
"U-wow-uh…"  
"Rokudo… Mukuro…" The four gazed at he figure now before them, Kyoya Hibari. He was holding his tonfas tightly, aiming only for violence at that exact time.  
"Kufufu… Hibari… I know it's against Namimori law to seduce men in public…"  
"_R-R-Really!? Who came up with that law!?_", thought Tsuna, even in his current situation. Hibari smiled sadistically.  
"And yet, you continue to taunt this... herbivore…", said Hibari, glancing at Tsuna.  
"Kufufu… I only want him to share his bed with me…"  
"It's a twin bed! You would have to do it at your house!" Everyone glanced at Gokudera, who had once again exclaimed something out of context. "Not… that… I would… know…" Attention was immediately brought on Tsuna again. Hibari approached the group, now frowning.  
"Hmph… I suppose he is the love of your life… Rokudo… Mukuro…"  
"Of course he is! He and I plan on… making babies together… kufufu…", said Mukuro, looking at Tsuna with a smile. Tsuna was again blank-faced.  
"Hmph... I will not allow this sensual, public display of one-sided affection, to persist...", said Hibari, raising his tonfas. "Release him… Rokudo… Mukuro… and I will show him what it truly feels like to be… bitten to death…"  
"EH!?"  
"Wait, Tsuna!" Everyone turned around to see Reborn standing before them, tilting his hat, and frowning. Immediately, Reborn grabbed Mukuro by the shirt, and threw him against a nearby brick wall.  
"R-Reborn!"  
"Hn… Tsuna…", said Reborn with a smile. Yamamoto reached his hands out to Tsuna, allowing for him to gain stance again. Gokudera, realizing the circumstance, tackled Yamamoto fiercely.  
"JUDAIME! YOU WILL NOT BE HELPED UP BY THIS… BASEBALL… NUT!", exclaimed Gokudera. He started to fight with Yamamoto, right over Tsuna. Mukuro, after gaining conscience, jumped into the cloud of fists.  
"AH, MY LOVELY TSUNAYOSHI! FIGHT FORCEFULLY FOR ME!" The fighting continued for several minutes. Reborn and Hibari stood there, not wanting to participate, nor contribute, to this tomfoolery. Eventually, Reborn looked up at the sky, and responded.  
"Hey, Tsuna… Gokudera… Yamamoto… Mukuro… we mustn't argue over this… it only makes matter worse…" At last, the fighting concluded with Gokudera standing, quickly helping Tsuna up, Yamamoto sitting confused on the ground, and Mukuro reaching out for Tsuna on the street. Hibari glanced at Reborn solemnly.  
"Hmph… what do you suggest… Baby?" Reborn tilted his hat at the boys, smiling.  
"Hn… there is only one thing we can do... a game… CALLED THE AMAZING TRIFORCE!", exclaimed Reborn epically. The five gazed at Reborn with very confused expressions. Of course, only one person had the courage to ask about it.  
"Ha, ha! What's that, kid?", asked Yamamoto, grinning. Tsuna was very disturbed.  
"_Oh, no… another game…_"  
"Yes, Tsuna! It is only necessary that we participate in this to better your training!"  
"Eh!? Stop reading my mind!", exclaimed Tsuna.  
Reborn, totally ignoring his pupil, smiled and said, "The game is played like this. Each participant must prove to Tsuna that he is right for him by completing three tasks successfully. The first, is power. You must prove to Tsuna that you are strong enough to protect him, and be his ally. Next, is wisdom. You must prove to Tsuna that you are smart. Lastly, is courage. You must prove to Tsuna that you will be courageous enough, and take several risks, in order to suit his pleasure effectively. Now then, who wants to play?" Gokudera raised his hand.  
"I just have one question. What prize does the winner of this game acquire, once they prove to Tsuna they are worthy?" Reborn smirked.  
"A night with Tsuna, of course…"  
"EH!?"  
"OKAY, I'M IN!", exclaimed Mukuro, rising, with a fist in the air. "If participating in a game, obviously to be won by me, means a singular night spent with my one true love… it is beneficial to us both! Our intimacy in the darkness will be the icing on the cake… kufufu…", said Mukuro, tapping Tsuna's nose with his finger. Tsuna already found his actions a complete turnoff.  
"Hn… well then… let us... BEGIN!", exclaimed Reborn, a scoreboard appearing out of nowhere, again. It consisted of chibi faces of each contestant, with Tsuna in the middle of the top of the scoreboard. Tsuna, shocked, gazed down the scoreboard.  
"_Wow… it's so orderly…_"  
"Shut up, Tsuna!", shouted Reborn, kicking Tsuna in the face. Immediately after, Reborn looked at the four boys before him, holding a piece of chalk in his hand. "Okay, we will start with wisdom. Tsuna will choose four of the five he finds most fitting of this category, to move onto the next round."  
"So in the end, there will be three for Tsuna to choose from…"  
"Hn.", said Reborn, nodding. Gokudera smiled. He knew there was not a singular chance that he would lose, this round especially. Glancing at the boys, he knew just who would be the victim at once. "Okay, Tsuna?", said Reborn, looking at his student. Tsuna returned the look.  
"Hm?"  
"Choose amongst the five of us to ask a question first."  
"Oh… um…"  
"Pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me…", said Mukuro to himself. Gokudera "tsked" at that silly man's antics.  
"I… guess I'll choose… Gokudera!" The right-hand man of the future mafia boss turned his attention to the man of his dreams, blushing, and eyes sparkling with admiration for his prince. "Um… Gokudera…" Hayato smiled. He knew exactly what his boss would say.  
"_Judaime is sure to make this a challenge. Regardless of the difficulty, I will for sure prove to him that I am worthy of being his right-hand… LOVER!_"  
"Um… what is the color of my eyes?" Everyone, even Yamamoto, was shocked. Gokudera, expecting a challenging question, opened his eyes and month wide in awe.  
"Um… brown?"  
_DING, DING, DING!_ A bell rang, and Reborn marked one check next to the chibi of Gokudera in the first column. Even Tsuna was shocked at how easy his question was.  
"Okay! Choose your next victim!"  
"_He's treating this like it's the mafia again!_"  
_KICK!_  
"Mafiosos don't play games, unless it is a necessity… you should know that, No-Good Tsuna!"  
"There! He's calling me that again!"  
_KICK, KICK, KICK!_  
"OWIE, OWIE, OWIE!"  
"Hn… Tsuna, pick who goes next!", said Reborn, hands on hips. Tsuna, rubbing his head, looked up at the remaining boys before him, with one eye open.  
"Hm, I guess I will pick… Hibari…"  
"Hmph…" Hibari, smiling, walked up to Tsuna, and put the end of one tonfa underneath his neck. "Ask… herbivore…"  
Tsuna, sweating heavily, responded, "Um, um, um, what's my name?" Hibari, standing up, looked down at Tsuna with a smile, very pleased.  
"Hmph… Tsunayoshi…"  
_DING, DING, DING!_ Reborn marked a check next to Hibari's chibi in the first column. Tsuna sighed, relieved.  
"Next is Yamamoto Takeshi."  
"HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS CHOOSING!"  
_KICK!_  
"Ow-ie…", said Tsuna, rubbing his head again. He stood up, and looked at Yamamoto with a smile.  
"Um, Yamamoto… what is my favorite sport?"  
"Ha, ha, ha! Baseball, of course!", said Yamamoto, one hand on hip, and laughing.  
_BEEP!_ A buzzer rang, and Reborn marked an "X" next to Yamamoto's chibi.  
"Tsuna doesn't like sports, Yamamoto… you should have known that…", said Reborn, looking at Yamamoto. Takeshi laughed, smiling.  
"Ha, ha, ha! I guess it was just not meant to be!" Reborn smiles.  
"Last, is Rokudo Mukuro. I know everything about Tsuna, so I automatically get moved up to the second round…" A check mark is already apparent next to Reborn.  
"EH!?" Tsuna is shocked, but relived. "Ah… at least I won't have to ask him a question… maybe this isn't so bad…"  
_KICK!_  
"AH!"  
"Don't underestimate the challenge, Tsuna!"  
"_At this rate, I can't afford to!_", thought Tsuna, rubbing his head diligently. Mukuro walked up to Tsuna, holding his hands together, and with sparkling eyes.  
"Ask me anything at all, my love!"  
"A-Anything?" Tsuna thought about it for a second. "_Hm… if Rokudo Mukuro gets the question wrong, he is eliminated… I need to think of something hard, something that he won't be able to answer... AH! THAT'S IT!_" Tsuna looks up at Mukuro, smiling with pleasure. "Rokudo Mukuro, what is my daily schedule?"  
"You wake up everyday at eight o' five, more or less running late for school. You run down the stairs after changing clothes, nice… and gently. You then grab a singular piece of toast, put it in your month, and run out the door with your book bag…" Mukuro continued to talk, annoying everyone, even Hibari. "You then end your evening with a shower, using perfumed sakura shampoo. You shrub your arms back and forth… back and forth… and then leave the shower, drying your hair before placing a towel around your waist. Lastly, you change, brush your teeth, and go to bed, dreaming of either Kyoko-chan, Reborn, or hamburger. The end." Tsuna opened his mouth wide at the lengthy response,  
"_Ah… how does he know these things? Even I don't realize most of them!_" Reborn smiled.  
"Hn… point for Mukuro, and we move on to the second round! Yamamoto Takeshi… eliminated.", said Reborn, marking a check next to the Mukuro chibi, and crossing out Takeshi. Yamamoto smiled.  
"Ha, ha! That's okay!", laughed Yamamoto cheerfully. Gokudera smirked at the cheerful boy, crossing his arms in distaste.  
"_Hmph, I knew it… that damn Baseball Nut was the obvious choice to be eliminated, hm…_" Gokudera glanced at Reborn. "_Chances are, Reborn's gonna pick power next… if I can prove to Judaime that I am the strongest, he most definitely will be mine!_", said Gokudera with sparkling eyes. Reborn tilted his hat suavely.  
"Okay, next we have power! In this round, Tsuna will decide which one of us is strongest. Whoever proves to be the weakest, will not move on to the next round…" Tsuna looked at the boys before him, and became very scared.  
"_EH!? Everyone here is powerful! Hibari… AH! I don't even want to think about it! Mukuro is just… Mukuro, and Reborn is… oh, God! Reborn is very strong! And as for Gokudera…" Tsuna glanced at his right-hand man. "Wait… why is he even playing this game? He doesn't have any desire for me, like the rest! Oh, I see! Maybe he's playing this stupid game because he wants to save me from these perverts! Oh, Gokudera…_" Tsuna smiled. "_I love you…_"  
_KICK!_  
"AH!"  
"Tsuna, you mustn't make a decision until the game is completed."  
"Decision? Oh…", said Tsuna with a blank face. "That's right… he can read my mind… and yet, he still jumps to conclusions…" Reborn smiled, looking at the remaining boys.  
"This time, we will have you choose for yourself who goes first. There are no specific questions to answer. Instead, you will each have to prove to Tsuna, in your own individual way, how powerful you are. So, who's first?" Looking down and determined, Gokudera took a few steps towards his boss.  
"Judaime… JUDAIME... I WILL NOT LOSE!", exclaimed Gokudera, looking up, and with a fist in the air. He started to take out dynamite.  
_DING, DING, DING!_ Reborn marked one check next to Gokudera's chibi in the second column. Hayato looked up at the scoreboard, blank-faced and confused. Tsuna responded with the exact same expression.  
"Um… what?", retorted Gokudera to Reborn. The Arcobaleno smiled.  
"Hn… you conveyed a great deal of power in your verbal expression toward Tsuna, therefore, you get the point." Gokudera, again shocked at how easy it was, sulked back into the lineup of boys near the wall. Reborn immediately eyed Mukuro next. "Hn. Mukuro, I'm sure you want to show your strength to Tsuna now." Mukuro walked forward, swiping back a strand of hair from his face.  
"Kufufu, of course! Tsunayoshi…", said Mukuro, lifting Tsuna's chin with his fingers and smiling. "Prepare to be mesmerized! Kufufu… kufufu… kufufu…"

Tsuna opened one eye. He looked around, to find himself in his bedroom again. He glanced at his clothes, immediately noticing that they were his pajamas. He sighed.  
"Ah… I must have dreamt the whole thing…", he said with a smile. He started the get up from his bed. "Some dream, though! It was more like a… NIGHTMARE!", exclaimed Tsuna, for, after taking one step off his bed, he falls into a bottomless pit, and his room is no more. After a long scream, he finally hit the surface, which surprisingly, did not hurt. A few seconds passed, and he at last looked up from the soft floor he was now on. He glanced down. "F-Flowers!?" He was now on a bed of flowers, the size of a large field, stretching miles around him. He immediately smelled their scent. "S-Sakura?" He sighed. "Ah… I must still be dreaming…"  
"Tsuna…" He heard someone call his name in the distance, and looked up.  
"Huh?"  
"Tsuna!" He looked down, and before his was Reborn, as a baby.  
"R-Reborn!", he exclaimed, backing up a little. Reborn smiles.  
"Tsuna, you are in Dreamland. I will not hit you here."  
"Oh, now I know it is a dream!", thought Tsuna sarcastically. Baby Reborn smiled.  
"Tsuna, Kyoko-chan is waiting for you, over the meadow there…", said Reborn, pointing in the direction of a small hill. Tsuna smiled, standing on his feet, and looked at the meadow of sakura before him.  
"Is Kyoko-chan really there?"  
"Hn." Tsuna grinned, and started running towards the meadow. After treading the small hill, Tsuna looked down, noticing once more the vast sakura.  
"Hun, hun! Hun, hun!"  
"That laugh…" Tsuna started to run. "KYOKO-CHAN!" A few minutes later, the laugh stops. Tsuna was directly in front of a beautiful light pink-sheeted bed, surrounded by a canopy of sakura trees, whose petals slowly fell from their branches. Tsuna looked forward. On the bed now existed the back side of Kyoko. It appeared to Tsuna that she was wearing only a pink silk robe, slightly falling off her shoulder. He blushed, not noticing the drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "K-Kyoko-chan…"  
"Tsuna-kun!" He jumped back, a little shocked. "Hun, hun! Hun, hun! I need help, Tsuna-kun!"  
"AH! What is it, Kyoko-chan?", asked Tsuna, very concerned. Kyoko turned her head slightly, a shadow over her eyes, and smiled.  
"Tsuna-kun! I'm feeling… hot… will you please… help me?" Tsuna, totally infatuated, walked up to Kyoko, and kneeled on the bed. He crawled up to her from behind, and gently touched her shoulders.  
"Ah… they feel so… warm…", said Tsuna, still drooling. He slowly pulled the robe down her shoulder, feeling the softness of his crush's skin. He stopped when it was touching the bed.  
"Tsuna-kun…"  
"Yes… Kyoko-chan?" The girl turned her head around, and quickly grabbed Tsuna's arms, pushing him onto the bed with force.  
"Hun, hun! Hun, hun!" She did not look at Tsuna directly.  
"Kyoko-chan… EH!?" Tsuna glanced at her chest, but… it was flat.  
"Hun, hun! Hun, hun! Hun, hun! Hun, hun!"  
"K-Kyoko-chan! Your chest!"  
"Hun, hun! Hun, hun! Touch it, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked at her chest, and slowly moved his hand towards it. He felt the chest, finding it rather muscular. He moved his hand down some more.  
"_A six-pack!?_" He moved it down some more, and, immediately... utter disgust. He became blank-faced. He started to sweat. And yet, for some reason, he did not move his hand off of, "it." "Um… Kyoko-chan?", said Tsuna, bringing his eyes to the level of hers. What he saw next literally brought tears to his eyes.  
"Hun, hun! Hun, hun! Kufufu! Kufufu!" Her hair was now blue. One eye was red, the other, blue. Tsuna became like a statue, utterly mortified.  
"Eh? EH!?"  
"Kufufu… Tsunayoshi…", said Mukuro, grinning madly at Tsuna. He moved his head closer to Tsuna. "I knew this day would come…" Mukuro held tightly onto Tsuna's arms, keeping him on the bed. "Release every fear… every tension…" He lifted up his head with one hand, bringing Tsuna's mouth closer to his. "And this fantasy of ours shall forever exist!"  
"Fantasy?" Mukuro, preparing to kiss Tsuna, did not realize the discovery of his sexual partner. Tsuna opened his eyes wide, and looked Mukuro directly in the face. "MUKURO! THIS ISN'T A DREAM! IT'S AN ILLUSION!"

Seconds later, Tsuna found himself back where he was before, on the street. He looked around, realizing it was really an illusion. He looked forward, and there was Mukuro, holding his head in his hands, preparing to kiss him. Tsuna's eyes opened wide.  
"M-Mukuro!?"  
"Hm?", said Mukuro, opening his eyes and immediately looking at Tsuna. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari each gave Mukuro their own look of disgust.  
"I was… a tree…", responded Gokudera, calmly.  
"I was… a flower…", retorted Hibari frankly.  
"Ha, ha! I was the bed!"  
"HUH!?", exclaimed Gokudera and Hibari, glancing at Yamamoto, and utterly mortified. Reborn tilted his hat.  
"Hn."  
_RING, RING, RING!_ He placed a mark next to Mukuro's chibi in the second column. Mukuro smiled.  
"Kufufu... now I'm only one step away from incorporating this illusion... into real life…", said Mukuro, glancing at Tsuna. Everyone became instantly mortified by his remark. Ignoring Mukuro, Reborn looked at Hibari.  
"Hn. So… Hibari… you may go next..." Hibari smiled sadistically. He slowly approached Tsuna.  
"_AH! He's really gonna bite me to death! I just know it!_" Hibari lifted his tonfas, and immediately struck Tsuna several times with his weaponry. Tsuna whined in pain, even after it was over.  
_B-E-E-E-P!_ An "X" was marked next to Hibari's chibi in the second column. Everyone became blank-faced.  
"EH!?"  
"Hibari didn't use full power against Tsuna. Therefore, he doesn't get the point, and is eliminated." Hibari smirked, leaping onto a nearby rooftop. He looked down at the boys with a smile.  
"Hmph… if I had used my full power, he would have been a corpse. I have no intention of killing this herbivore… yet…", said Hibari. He left the group, feeling no need to participate in the game any longer. Attention was focused back on Tsuna. Reborn smiled.  
"Tsuna…"  
"Hm?"  
_KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK_, all while tilting his hat! Tsuna fell on the floor, helpless. A mark was placed next to Reborn's chibi in the second column. The Arcobaleno looked at the remaining boys, and smiled once more.  
"Hn, okay… now we just have one round to go! Our remainders are… Gokudera! Rokudo Mukuro! And myself! Hn, this ought to be interesting…", said Reborn with a smile. Tsuna, after gaining conscience, stood up, and looked at the boy. He started to consider his options.  
"_Okay… if Mukuro wins… oh, God! I hope he doesn't! If Reborn wins, he will probably beat me to a pulp because that's all he ever does! And if Gokudera wins, he will probably go along with his prize, and take me to a movie, instead! God… Gokudera better win this stupid game!_"  
"Tsuna!"  
"EH!?", exclaimed Tsuna, holding his arms in front of himself in protection, and backing up. Reborn smiled.  
"Pick who goes first." Tsuna felt a sweat drop fall from the back of his head. He glanced at the two boys before him, and smiled.  
"Um, Mukuro can go first! _Get him over with…_" Mukuro, smiling, swiped back a strand of hair from his face, and walked up to Tsuna again. Reborn smiled.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention… this round, being courage, can only be proved in one way…"  
"Um, what's that, Reborn?", asked Tsuna, expecting the worst. Reborn grinned.  
"Come here, my love! Feast on my succulent saliva!", exclaimed Mukuro, grabbing Tsuna's waist with one arm, and kissing him. Tsuna's eyes opened wide. He knew of nothing more embarrassing!  
He was shocked at first, feeling Mukuro's tongue brush up against the inner walls of his throat, and it's movements were similar to that of licking a popsicle. As time progressed, Tsuna began to feel a sudden rush of intimacy with his pineapple-capped friend, similar to that of his dirty fantasies with Kyoko-chan, only… better.  
"_Ah… this isn't so bad…_", he thought to himself, daydreaming in ecstasy.  
"Hn. Don't underestimate this game, Tsuna…" From atop the roof immediately jumped Hibari. He took out his shiny tonfas, frowning. He approached Mukuro, and began fighting him. Mukuro took out his weapon by that time. Tsuna was baffled, for Mukuro continued to kiss him, using only one hand to fight Hibari.  
"Ha, ha! I get it! Hibari is jealous!", laughed Yamamoto.  
"NO, YOU BASEBALL NUT! There's a law against kissing in a public place! Tch… stupid moron…", said Gokudera, crossing his arms and looking to the side. Reborn, tilting his hat and frowning, kicked Mukuro epically in the face, causing him to fall, and Hibari to attack him brutally.  
_B-E-E-E-P!_ An "X" was placed next to Mukuro's chibi in the third column. Tsuna jumped back, trying his best to avoid getting into the current conflict on the floor. He then looked at Reborn in utter despair.  
"What did you do that for!?"  
_KICK!_  
"Don't question your tutor. I have my reasons…"  
"Hm?"  
"Hn. You were enjoying it too much…"  
"_Ah. He read my mind again…_", thought Tsuna, exasperated. Reborn smiled.  
"Okay, Tsuna. Choose. Gokudera or I." It was a tough decision, but Tsuna knew whom to choose.  
"Reborn."  
"Hn?" Tsuna stood up straight, very determined. He looked his tutor in the eye.  
"Prove to me that you are worthy! And we can get this game over with." Reborn smiled.  
"Hn. I thought you'd never ask!" Reborn took a few steps towards Tsuna, and stopped in front of him, his shadow engulfing Tsuna's entire body. Tsuna closed his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side, feeling not a singular want for the man before him. Until…  
Reborn took off his fedora, and closed his eyes. Grabbing Tsuna's back with the hand containing his fedora, Reborn pushed Tsuna closer to him, immediately embracing him with a kiss unlike any other. It was soft and genuine, the kind only expressed between a true couple, meant only for each other. Tsuna felt his body soften, as the two embraced intimately in the street. He did not seem to notice anyone else. The entire world was inexistent. Only he, and Reborn, were alive…  
Several minutes passed before Reborn lifted his lips from Tsuna's touch. He looked at his student, carefully observing the reaction of his pupil to the bond they had shared. Tsuna opened his eyes, too, and smiled.  
"Oh, that was… n-nice… G-Gokudera, you're next…", said Tsuna, looking at his friend. Gokudera looked down, and started to approach his companion slowly.  
"J-Judaime… J-Judaime…" He stopped in front of him. "J-JUDAIME!", exclaimed Gokudera, looking up with tears in his eyes. "It was… so beautiful! Although I… have feelings for you…" Gokudera rubbed his eyes with his arm.  
"EH!? YOU DO!?"  
"I'm… gonna hold them back for just a while longer! Tonight is your night... WITH REBORN!", exclaimed Gokudera, facing his boss with determined eyes.  
"Hn.", said Reborn, placing the fedora on his head and smiling.  
_B-E-E-E-P!_ An "X" was marked next to the chibi of Gokudera, in the third column, and Reborn's chibi is circled.  
"AH!? REBORN WON!?", exclaimed Tsuna, shocked. Yamamoto laughed.  
"Ha, ha! Looks like Tsuna is in for a treat tonight with the kid!"  
"OH, YOU! BASEBALL NUT!", shouted Gokudera, fighting with Yamamoto. Tsuna watched both fights taking place, and smiled contentedly.  
"Ah, I guess that's over... finally…"  
"No, not quite."  
"EH!?"  
Reborn kicked Tsuna once more. He grabbed Tsuna by the shirt, and dragged him on the street, headed for home.  
"You missed a full day of school today, Tsuna! You are gonna make up all the work you received- tonight!" Reborn glanced over his shoulder at his exasperated pupil, and smiled. "Use your will, and it will be worth it in the end… I promise." Tsuna smiled, knowing truly, there was no one he would rather spend an evening with, then Reborn.


End file.
